


halo fallen off makes a horny angel

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licht is a horny angel and Hyde is his sexy baby, hedgehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halo fallen off makes a horny angel

Licht was horny today he felt like such a fallen angel today.

Licht thought maybe angels could go into the heat?

His angel wings and halo had fallen off today.

He was so goddamn motherfucking horny as he was sprawled out on a pillow and moaning very angelically as he was very horny you see, very motherfuckin goddamn horny was Licht. 

Licht started rubbing his dick trough his pants and he felt very hot and so he takes off him pants!!!!1!!! and he starts to finger his asshole very fast in and out very rapidly. He was preparing himself. Licht is an angel so not many can penetrate his beautiful glory hole.

That’s when Lawless walked in “Stupid fuckuing damn Hyde.” Licht moaned as he was fingering himself and not noticing Lawless.

Lawless was watching and he stared as he saw the sexy angel ready for the big motherfucking goddamn big dick plow. 

Licht groaned as he fingered himself super hard to the point his anus might bleed but it’s totally okay because he’s super horny and so it’s fine. He’s fine.

He moaned, “Shit Hyde, harder, harder, fucking fuck me.”

He closed the door not wanting to interrupt Licht.


End file.
